High School Heart
by ImmortalRain7
Summary: What happens when an all boys school does a play with guys playing girl parts and guy parts. RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas, LeonxCloud. warning yaoi, don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

High School Heart

By: GWMan

Summary: High School life for Riku, Sora, Roxas, Axel, Cloud, and Leon. RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas, LeonxCloud. Warning yaoi, don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

Sora woke to the smell of pancakes. Too comfy and warm to get out of bed, he rolled over to find the peaceful figure of a sleeping Riku.

Riku had snuck into Sora's room last night around 11 o'clock. Riku only did this when his dad was drunk…which was very often. Sometimes Riku would sneak out again before Sora's mom found out but most of the time he would stay to have some of her cooking seeing as how Riku's own mother had died when he was 4. He was always welcome at the Hikari household.

Syra, Sora's mom, was a kind woman who thought of Riku as her own son. Sora's father had left one night and never came back. Cloud was Sora's oldest brother. Roxas was Sora's twin but you definitely couldn't tell just by looking at them. Sora had chocolate colored hair that spiked out at random angles. Roxas had blondish hair that also spiked but more to one side. The only details that were similar in all three brothers were their sky blue eyes and their spiky hair. Cloud and Roxas were also different from Sora in that they were more loners, they preferred spending time with only a few set amount of friends and not making new ones everyday. Sora, however, loved people and would constantly meet people and make new friends.

Riku groaned in his sleep and unconsciously, moved towards that closest source of heat, which was Sora. Riku's arm wrapped around Sora's waist and pressed their bodies closer. Sora blushed furiously and scrambled away from Riku as quickly as he could. Unfortunately, Sora didn't notice that he was perched dangerously on the edge of the bed, resultinig in him falling heels over head (literally) on to the cold floor, 3 ½ feet below.

"Ow," was the o-so-intelligent response.

Sora heard rustling on top of the bed as Riku woke up from the loud crash. Before Riku could say anything sarcastic about Sora's clumsiness, Cloud burst into the room.

"Sora…tell me you weren't trying to walk up the walls….again," Cloud said in a confident, I'm-better-than-you voice.

Cloud paused 2 feet in the room, looking around for his younger brother and only seeing Riku.

"Hey, Riku…where's Sora?"

"present," replied a small voice from somewhere behind the bed. "Thanks your concern, CLOUD," Sora said as he got up and dusted off his pajamas. "that was one time, ok? And I was five…what do you expect after you forced me to watch 3 movies back-to-back starring Jackie Chan," Sora huffed.

Cloud simply chuckled at the memory and walked back out of the room. Riku also chuckled, "did you really try and walk up the wall?"

"Rikuuuuuuuuuuuuuu," whined Sora.

"hehe…alright. Let's get some pancakes."

Riku and Sora walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find Roxas cooking the pancakes at the stove with Syra reading the newspaper and sipping morning coffee.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hikari," said Riku politely.

"Hi, mom" Sora said, less formally.

"What a lovely surprise, Riku. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Syra. You make me feel like an old woman."

"CoughyouareoneCough" Sora subtly commenting while grabbing a steaming hot pancake from a plate with his bare hands and started eating it.

"you little," Syra murmured quietly and grabbed Roxas' spatula. "In this house, we eat like civilized humans," she said jokingly while pronouncing each word with a hit on Sora's head.

"I surrender. I surrender," Sora said retreating to a cabnet to get plates, knives, forks, and cups for Riku and himself.

"Remember, it's Monday so get ready to leave for school in 10 minutes," called Syra as Riku and Sora ran upstairs.

Cloud, Sora, Roxas, and Riku all went to high school at Traverse High, an all boys school from hell. Roxas, Sora, and Riku were all freshmen while Cloud was in his junior year. At school, Cloud was a complete social retard. He barely talked to anyone other than his best friend, Leon. He was moody and had an aura of mystery around him. Almost all the girls from the neighboring schools wanted to date him but it was a widely known fact that Cloud had never dated other than one girl named Aerith Windslay. They dated for 2 weeks but broke up because they just didn't feel it. Cloud's best friend, Leon, was also one of the popular men with the girls because…let's just face it…..he's cute as hell. Of course, his real name wasn't Leon, it's Squall Leonhart. But no one, except Cloud, calls him that cause Leon will kill them. Cloud and Leon were an inseparable pair, wherever one was, the other was close by.

Sora and Riku hurried upstairs to get ready. Since the school required all students to wear khaki pants and a white shirt, Sora always had extra pairs of clothes for Riku. Riku and Sora had to change in his room because Roxas always spent an hour in the bathroom doing god knows what (Roxas: SHUT UP). This was normal seeing as how everyday they changed in the bathrooms for gym class. Sora couldn't help it when he sneaked a peak at Riku's lean, muscular body. Sora wished he had a six-pack like Riku.

Riku noticed that Sora was staring and was about to ask what was wrong but he was interrupted by a car honking twice.

"Ah…we better go," Sora said as he hurriedly finished dressing and grabbed his bookbag.

Sora and Riku ran downstairs and caught a glimpse of Roxas and Cloud walking out the door.

"Bye, mom," Sora said as he grabbed his brown paper bag lunch, kissed his mom on the cheek and ran out the door with Riku right beside him.

Leon carpooled with the Hikari brothers ever since he got his license, half a year ago, and he was used to bringing Riku to and from school. Cloud climbed into the passenger seat of the Honda accord while the rest of the boys filed into the back. The car ride was fairly quiet with the random bits of conversation about the weekend.

At school, the boys split up. Once at the freshmen locker bay, Sora was glomped by his hyper-active friend, Kiyo. Kiyo was about the only boy in the whole school that was more happy and hyper than Sora. Everyone thinks he drinks soda and candy before coming to school.

"Heysorahowareyoudoingtoday?i'mgreatdidyouhearthenewsabouttheplays?" Kiyo said in one breath. He continued rambling 90 miles about god knows what.

"Breathe, Tivo," Riku said as he helped Sora to his feet.

"Sigh…fine. Well, Sora, as I was saying. Did you hear about the school plays?" Kiyo paused to watch Sora tilt his head to one side in a confused way. "well, it's a homeroom gig. Each homeroom clase has to put on an original play, it can be based off another, and we all compete to see who the winner is."

"…uh…that's great and all, Kiyo but why is that so fantastic…..and who is gonna be playing the girl parts if we are all boys"

Kiyo didn't answer. He only laughed madly and ran off screaming about evil plans. Both Sora and Riku sweatdropped at the sight.

Roxas stood quietly beside Riku as this scene unfolded and was amazingly glad that he wasn't in the same homeroom as Riku and Sora (note: Kiyo is in Riku and Sora's homeroom…..if ya didn't get that). Sadly, Roxas' homeroom was Sex ed, with the most perverted teachers ever, Xemnas. All he talked about were his sexplorations with his boyfriends…..ew. Xemnas would probably make the class do some kinky play. Oh well. Roxas wasn't into the whole acting thing so he'd let other people act and he'll just do the lights or something.

The warning bell rang and Roxas entered the Sex ed class room. He stood around talking with some people he knew until the final bell rang. Roxas headed towards the back of the room when he heard his name called by some kid named Rian or something. He turned to see what it was but was tackled by a red blob screaming that he wasn't late.

The pair landed on the floor with a loud thud, Roxas on the bottom and the red blob on top of him.

"oh shit….sorry bout that,man" said the red blob...which turned out to be a guy with bright red hair that streaked behind his head in spikes. The red haired boy was currently straddling Roxas' hips with Roxas staring up at him.

Of course right at that moment, Xemnas walked in the classroom and saw position the boys were in.

"Oh…sniff it's so beautiful….sniff I'm so glad you learned something from me….makes me wanna cry" Xemnas started fake crying which brought every student's attention to the 2 students on the floor.

Roxas turned beet red in an instant and pushed the red blob off him and scrambled to his feet.

The red head stood up with his hand reached out towards Roxas, "uh…yea…sorry…the names Axel. Got it memorized? (A/N: squeal sorry…you know I had to put it in there)" Axel smirked before continuing, "I just transferred. And you are?"

"Uh….Roxas." Roxas said while shaking Axel's hand….wow…it was really warm. Roxas shook his head getting rid of that thought.

"well my little hormonal teenagers, please take your seats and we will begin," Xemnas said.

Roxas sat in his usual seat in the back and was surprised to see that another person sat down next to him, Axel.

"Alright….as most of you know, the school is having us put on a play. So any ideas?"

The class was quiet for a few seconds before hands flew up and ideas were being screamed at the top of their lungs.

"okay….that didn't work...new plan: you 2 boys will figure out the idea and set up cast and everything…okay….i'm gone" Xemnas ran out of the room before the 2 boys, Leno and Taike, could respond. They took everyone's ideas and wrote them down before voting on them with the class. Throughout all of this, Axel had fallen asleep with his head resting on his arms on the desk. Roxas snuck looks at him whenever no one was looking. Even Roxas had to admit that there was something weird about the redhaired kid. But it was a good weird (A/N: is there such a thing as a good weird), it was the kind of weird that kept people coming back just to find out what would happen. And after all, Axel wasn't all that bad looking…..he had those teardrop tattoos…And that thin face…..and those lips….Roxas shook his head once again and focused all his attention on the 2 boys at the front to keep from thinking about Axel.

"And the winner of the play idea contest is………….a twisted, comedic version of sleeping beauty. And since we have all boys that means one of you is gonna have to play sleeping beauty. Sorry but we don't have a choice."

No one in the class wanted to play Sleeping beauty was a pretty good idea if it was funny. The boys in the class decided that this was the best idea able to be come up with so they cheered with a little enthusiasm. All except for the two in the back.

Roxas leaned his chair back against the wall and closed his eyes. He felt bad for whoever had to play the prince…or even wore….the princess. As long as it wasn't him, he didn't care.

"and now the cast members…" the two boys talked quietly before addressing the class, "we decided that our sleeping beauty will be…….Axel our new student"

Once Axel heard his name he stood up, yawned, and layed back down saying something about the damn monkeys stealing his lunch money.

"and the prince will be played by………..Roxas"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" Roxas lost his balance, and fell backwards out of his chair which issued another outburst of laughter. "No Way In HELL!" Roxas said now standing on his feet and pointing at the two boys walking towards him. "i-…..but-….it-…why me?" he cried desperately.

"well….because some of the guys were talking about the scene you had before class and it was just too perfect." Leno explained.

"But-"

"And if you don't cooperate….we'll just have to get Tifa to convince you" cut in Taike leaving Roxas terrified.

Tifa Lions was a truly scary teacher. She was the drama teacher and loved to torture kids. She had the strength of 3 fully grown men when she was angry and so no one ever messed with her or people she liked.

Just then, the bell rang. Axel woke up and grabbed his backpack not even knowing what had happened.

"You idiot!" screamed a frustrated Roxas.

"Look….i said I was sorry for falling on you" responded Axel defensively putting his hands up.

"not that. While you were sleeping, you were elected Sleeping Beauty….and I'm the stupid prince for that homeroom play" Roxas hastily explained.

"……oh"

"…..What do you mean 'oh'?" Roxas exploded.

"….oh? I don't know….what do you want me to say?"

"something like 'hell noo I'm never doing that'"

"well….i don't know," Axel shrugged, "it sounds kinda fun"

"arghhhhhh!" with that Roxas stormed out of the room to his next period.

* * *

Yay….chapter one…..completed…..finally. man this one took me like ten days to come up with the plot and actually type it…..but I got it in before my deadline….sorry bout changing it before…..stupid strep throat

Anywho….what do you think…..i'm officially calling this my first fan fic because my other one just plain SUX so I'm redoing it…..after I finish this.

Hope you liked it…..onto chapter 2!!


	2. Chapter 2

High School Heart

By: GWMan

Party on, dude…chapter 2!!!!! Just so you all know….i'm failing biology because I got addicted to my story and zoned out during all the lecture days…..meh…oh well!!!!

Warning yaoi….Riku and Sora this chapter

* * *

"Riku…please save me…I don't wanna die," whined Sora as the pair entered their first period class (homeroom) – math with Mr. Win. He was a timid man that never stood up and spoke for himself.

In the classroom, Kiyo was already whispering to Mr. Win and waving his arms around enthusiastically.

"um…well…I suppose we could do that play…uhm…you will take care of it then…right?"

"yup yup yup"

Kiyo turned and ran up to Riku and Sora with a grin and an evil glint in his eyes.

"hey guys….my idea just got passed…..hehehe….muhuwahahahahahahahaha"

Riku and Sora turned away from their embarrassing friend, and sat down at their seats.

"alright class….it's time for homeroom. We got an….interesting idea from one of your students already so he will tell us more about his play…kiyo," Mr. Win said calling everyone's attention to Kiyo.

"well…my story is a classic story of forbidden love, jealousy, and…yea whatever…..anyways the general idea is that we have a prince to be and a peasant…..and they fall in love….whatcha think?"

The class chorused a, "whatever." Riku and Sora's class was definitely not one of the energetic classes.

"alright….does anyone want to be the prince or the peasant."

Once again the class chorused a, "whatever"

"cool….i'll come around and tell ya what parts you have"

The class broke off into groups and chatted randomly or did last night's homework while Kiyo wandered around the room telling people their parts. Kiyo then walked up to Riku and Sora's group of friends.

"Sora come here I wanna talk to you"

"okay….see ya guys"

Once they were alone, Kiyo slung his arm around Sora's shoulders and leaned his face close to Sora's and whispered, "i…want…you….to…be…the peasant"

"huh? But surely there's some one else…..please?"

"nope….your the only one" laughed Kiyo forgetting to be quiet. "here I'll make a deal…..if you be the peasant….then I'll treak you to whatever food you want for a whole month."

"……well…….if you put it that way, then sure thing" smiled Sora. Oh to be so naïve.

Sora and Kiyo walked back over to the group and grabbed Riku, pulling him away.

"alright, Riku….you are going to be the prince"

"no"

"come on….it'll be fun"

"no"

"please?"

"no"

"sigh….fine…..you give me no choice…..SEIFER….get over here"

"what?" Seifer asked.

"well….Riku won't do it so…..seifer….your the prince."

"sigh do I have to?"

"yes"

"fine"

"there it's all settled" Riku said and went back to Sora and his friends.

"alright, people…..we have our cast members…..the prince will be played by Seifer…..yay…and the peasant will be played by, none other than,…..Sora"

"WHAT?" Riku screamed, his eyes bulging.

"well….sorry Riku….you didn't want to be the prince so I had to give it to Seifer" Kiyo explained.

At that moment the bell rang and Riku stormed out of class glaring at anyone that even came near him. Sora followed with Seifer right next to him. They all three had gym second period.

* * *

wow...i'm sad...no one likes this story...i spent like 3 days actually thinking out the storyline...oh well...hope you guys enjoyed this chapter too...next chapter is Leon and Cloud...hopefully it'll be longer than this.

please review...PLEASE...I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

High School Heart

By: ImmortalRain7

Otay….so here's the third chapter…..sorry for the long wait but I lost my inspiration when no one reviewed…..but I figured that I would finish it.

Disclaimer……nope….nada thing

Warnings: yaoi and language

* * *

Riku literally tore off his clothes and changed as quickly as he could. He was pissed. Why the hell would Seifer get to be the hero? He's more like a villan…..damnit….and he gets to be close to Sora….Kiyo will probably have them kiss in the end….damnit.

Riku waited at the entrance to the field for Sora to finish changing, glaring at the wall the entire time.

"uh…Riku?" Sora said in a timid voice.

"hn" Riku replied still glaring at the wall.

"uhm…..i'mreallysorry" Sora blabbed out looking at his shoes and turning red.

Riku finally stopped glaring at the wall and looked at the blushing Sora. "what do you mean?"

"uh….well….you look really mad and….well…I thought it was something I did" Sora explained still looking at his shoes.

"pfft….no, Sora….how could any one be mad at you….i was just….mad at something that happened"

Sora looked up at Riku and then smiled brightly, "oh….ok"

Sora and Riku walked out to the middle of the field where Cid, their crazy P.E. teacher, was gathering the other students.

"alright, listen up….we're split the class into two groups….you will stay with this group….no switching….and then we're gonna split each groups into pairs….once again…no switching….you will stay partners until the end."

Cid pulled out a clipboard and started listing off names for team A. Sora and Seifer were in team A but Riku was put into team B. Next Cid listed off the pairs in each group.

"…Rex and Ton, Fen and Yup, and Sora and Seifer."

Sora and Riku both looked at Cid with huge eyes.

"uh…but…can't I have a new partner?" Sora stuttered.

"no….besides….what's wrong with Seifer?"

"uh….nothing I guess" Sora said in a small voice.

After listing off the pairs of Team B, Cid ordered each pair to begin passing the soccer ball back and forth seeing as how it was the beginning of soccer season.

Sora kept his head down and could practically feel Seifer's gaze on him. Riku from half way across the field, glared at Seifer the whole time. He would purposely kick the ball too far so that his partner would have to run and get it. During one of these retrievals, Seifer looked over at Riku noticing his glare and smirked before looking back at Sora.

Riku fumed while changing clothes and left the changing room in a hurry not waiting for Sora. Sora stood watching Riku leave when Seifer came and stood next to him.

"uh…do you know what's wrong with Riku?" Sora asked in an innocent voice.

"no idea" Seifer said smirking before walking away.

* * *

[(Time skip) Lunch Time

Roxas entered into the cafeteria looking at all the filled table searching for any signs of Riku or Sora. He spotted them in one of the back tables and hurried over. He sat down across from Sora and Riku.

"hey, Roxas" Sora said looking up when Roxas sat down. Riku glared fully at his food completely ignoring everything else.

"what's up, Sor….what's wrong with him?" Roxas said nodding his head towards Riku.

"uh…I think he's having a bad day"

Before Roxas could begin his conversation about what had happened to him that morning, a bright red head sat his tray down and sat down next to Roxas.

"Hey Roxy….fancy meeting you here" Axel said happily before looking over at Sora and Riku. "hey…I'm Axel."

"hehe…I'm sora……and this is Riku" Sora said happily enjoying the face that Roxas had on.

"what….what are you doing? Stalking me?"

"no…I just saw a familiar bush of hair and thought I'd come over and say hey"

"ok…you said hey…now go"

"what, Roxas….don't be so mean…so how come we haven't seen you around, Axel? Usually we'd see someone with your hair in the hallways at lease" Sora said interrupting.

"well….i'm a transfer"

"cool….so what happened that made Roxas so mad at you? He usually doesn't hate people"

"well….if you must know…this morning I was running late so I ran into the room seconds before the bell rang and Roxas just happened to be in my path of destruction so consequently I landed-"

"AHHHH….Shut up…they don't need to know" Roxas said looking down at his food and blushing.

"awww….Roxy's embarrassed" Axel said grabbing one of Roxas' cheeks and pulling it back and forth the way a grandma would.

"get off….argh" Roxas said shoveling food down his throat to cut off any conversations with him.

Sora and Axel talked throughout the whole lunch period about random things. The whole time, Riku and Roxas stayed quiet staring at their food.

* * *

[(another time skip) After School

Sora and Riku walked to their lockers and switched their books. Sora had tried the whole day to get whatever it was that was bugging him out of Riku but Riku never said a thing.

"hey, Sora….sorry but Leon and Cloud have to stay late for their English project, we gotta find a ride home" Roxas explained walking up to the pair.

"well…can't we just walk?"

"dude….have you looked out the window in the past two hours?"

"no….why?"

"because it's been pouring rain by the bathtubs"

"oh…who do you wanna ask?"

"I don't know….we'll just spread out and then when we find a ride, we'll get up with each other."

"okay"

Roxas walked away and Riku and Sora walked the opposite way. 30 minutes later, Sora and Riku found a ride home with Kiyo.

"hey Roxas….there's good news and bad news….first we found a ride home….but the car only seats two….but we can squish at least three."

"oh…that's cool…I'll get a ride separately….you and Riku go….i'll see you at home"

"okay….thanks Roxas…I'll send mom if your not back by five."

Riku and Sora ran off to find Kiyo. Roxas stood watching them go.

"great…..no ride….i'm stuck" He frowned and sighed.

"well well well…if it isn't Roxy" Axel said coming up from behind Roxas.

"ya…what's it to ya" Roxas said in a bad mood.

"I just thought….i'd check if you needed a ride"

"damn what are you, Stalking me or something?"

"no I just overheard your last conversation"

"sigh…..fine…I guess"

Roxas glumly followed Axel to his beat up red Honda Civic. Roxas stopped and stared at the car before looking back at Axel with big eyes.

"you can't be serious….that's not a car….that's a death trap"

"hey…it's beautiful…and it's gotten me through a hell of a lot of on get in"

Roxas hesitantly slid into the passenger seat while Axel started up the car. Axel shifted into third gear and sped out of the parking lot.

"okay…so where do ya live?"

"uh…25 ocean avenue" Roxas said.

Axel made it to Roxas' house in record time. He ran all the red lights, didn't stop at stop signs, and weaved in and out of traffic like there was no tomorrow. Roxas sat frozen in his seat for a while before Axel pulled him out of his stupor.

"Roxy? You ok?"

"uh….no….how the hell do you have a driver's license….you drive like a maniac"

"why thank you….chill…I got you here in one piece, didn't i?"

"pfft…yea sure" Roxas said grabbing his bookbag and reached for the door handle but was stopped when a hand grabbed his arm. He looked back at Axel.

"what? No goodbye kiss?" Axel said with fake watery eyes.

"argh" Roxas said before wrenching the door open and stomping up the path and into his house.

Roxas slammed the front door shut and put his back against it, closing his eyes. He could hear Axel's car start up and speed away. Roxas wasn't as surprised by the question as much as he was to his answer. He actually wanted to give Axel a goodbye kiss. Roxas growled again and ran to his room locking the door not even looking to see if Riku or Sora were there.

* * *

tada...i know it was kinda weird and my english skills are so not working right now...please review and i'll upload faster

BTW: i would like to dedicate that beautiful Red Honda Civic to my sister...have fun with the stick shift


	4. Chapter 4

High School Heart 4

By: ImmortalRain7

Disclaimer: when will you people get it through your thick skulls?? I DON'T OWN IT

Warnings: yaoi and language…oh and a bit of child abuse for poor Riku...WE LOVE YOU, RIKU!!

Ok so I forgot to mention this before but….did anyone catch the foreshadowing in the first chapter?? Well if you did, here's a cookie….you'll find out what happens in this chapter...mucho angst.

* * *

Kiyo drove Riku and Sora to Riku's house blabbering the whole way. He practically acted out the whole play for them. Sora laughed and acted like he had a clue what Kiyo was saying but Riku's mood just darkened when Kiyo went on and on.

Riku's father, Noki, will most likely be pissed because Riku had slept over at Sora's house. Noki had a knack for being a drunk. Ever since Riku's mother died when Riku was 7, his father wasted his life away as a drunk. Noki even brings home men or women sometimes. When his mother died, Riku cried each night but his father ignored him. When Riku was 11, Noki was especially drunk one night, and snapped at Riku. Riku woke up the next morning with bruises all over his body. He stayed out of school for a few days because he couldn't even move without gasping in pain.

Sora noticed that something was wrong with his best friend but Riku would never tell him anything when Sora asked. Right around Riku's twelfth birthday, Sora had to drop off Riku's jacket and walked in on Noki beating his son. Sora screamed and ran at Noki, biting, punching, and kicking any body part he could find. Sora grabbed Riku and ran out of the house to his house. The next morning Riku explained everything and Sora made a promise that no matter what, Sora would always be there for Riku.

Riku was jolted out of his thoughts when the car abruptly stopped outside of Riku's house. Riku got out of the car, and thanked Kiyo, avoiding Sora's eyes the whole time. He turned and took a deep breath before marching forward. Riku listened as the car sped away. He let out the breath slowly and turned the door knob, entering the house. Riku sighed quietly as he didn't see Noki in the hallway or in the kitchen. However, as he entered the living room, he froze, watching as Noki made out with some creepy guy with dark hair.

Riku started backing out of the living room before Noki saw him but his plan was ruined when the floorboard creaked. Noki looked up and smirked with an evil glint in his eyes when he saw Riku standing there. He got off the couch and walked slowly towards Riku.

"Well, well, well…it's so nice of you to join us, Ri-ku. Where were you yesterday? I missed you," Noki said with mock concern.

"I-…I was with Sora," Riku said quietly.

"Boo…you spend more time with that little whore than you do with me"

Riku stayed silent but scowled. How dare anyone say that about Sora?!

"Heh…I think we need to teach you a little lesson, no?"

Riku braced himself for the inevitable blow that was soon to follow. The punch came swiftly and hit him directly in the gut. He doubled over. Noki laughed and brought his fist down on Riku's back, knocking him to the ground. Riku curled into a tight ball as his father pelted him with kicks to his ribs and stomach.

"Had enough, you little punk?" Noki said with a snarl.

Noki pulled Riku up by his collar and brought them face to face.

"You make me sick…Everything about you…You are the reason she died…You are the one that killed her…It's all your fault…_You are a monster._"

Riku closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry. He barely remembered his mother but everything he did remember was sweet and kind. She was always smiling and laughing. She'd hug Riku and hold him close telling him that she loved him. His father had been nice when she was around. They would hold Riku at night and tell him stories. But one car accident changed everything. Riku's mother was driving Riku and Noki to a school play where Riku would be starring as the prince. A drunk driver lost control and swerved across the yellow lines into oncoming traffic. Riku's mother had swerved away but had not made it in time. The car hit directly on the driver's side, killing Riku's mother instantly.

Riku remembered crying and watching as they waited for the police and ambulance to come. He watched as his father held onto his mother's lifeless body. The drunk driver was also killed instantly in the accident. Sora had abandoned the play, where he was playing the nice pixie, and found Riku sobbing on the side of the road, only two blocks away from the school where the play was. Noki had and forever will blame Riku for his mother's death.

Riku was thrown back against the wall, crashing into a vase. The glass broke and cut Riku's arm and back in many places. The wall that he hit was covered in blood. Noki sadistically picked up one of the sharp pieces of glass and pulled Riku off the ground. He brought the glass down Riku's back and his leg. Riku screamed out in pain.

Noki flung Riku across the room and out into the hallway. Noki walked over and pulled Riku up by his collar, putting them face to face again.

"Get out of my sight, you worthless fag," Noki spit in Riku's face and dragged him over to the main door and flung him out.

Riku sat on the walkway to his house, rain falling all around him. He slowly stood up, halfway crouching because his left leg stung from the glass cut. He half hobbled away from the house. Although Sora's house was only a few blocks away and it would usually take Riku less than five minutes to get there, it took him over 10 minutes because of his injuries.

When Sora's bedroom window came in view, Riku could see Sora opened the window and was blasting some chick music. Riku smiled sadly. Sora would always be there for him. One piece of evidence was that Sora always kept his window open or unlocked incase Riku ever needed him. Riku grabbed onto the nearby tree and hauled himself onto the lowest branch. He gasped in pain as the bark rubbed against his back. He pushed himself to the middle branch that ended right next to Sora's bedroom.

Sora jumped when he heard a clunk behind him. He turned around and saw that Riku was leaning heavily against the window sill he had just climbed through. Riku's face was lined with pain and sadness. His clothes and hair were soaking wet from the rain and he was slightly shivering. Sora didn't even need an explanation as to what happened; he simply grabbed onto Riku's right arm and put his other arm around Riku's waist, supporting him. Riku leaned heavily against him as the pair walked to the shower.

Once inside the bathroom, Sora leaned Riku against the counter and warmed up the water. Sora helped Riku out of his wet clothes and helped him get into the shower. Sora ran downstairs and put the clothes in the washer while Riku warmed up the shower and washed off the blood and dirt. Once they were both finished, Sora helped Riku into some new clothes and lead him back to Sora's room.

Sora waited until Riku was propped against the bedpost to start the questioning, "Riku…Was it….you know….Noki?"

Riku nodded.

"What happened? You know you can tell me."

Riku looked away, out the window as the rain continued pouring. It took him a few minutes before he found his voice again, "He….He called me a…monster….and he said that it was my fault that…she died."

"No no no….that's not true and you know it….It was the drunk's fault….and you're not a monster."

Riku didn't reply. Sora sighed before going down to the kitchen and grabbing Riku a sandwich. Riku ate it gratefully before helping Sora with his homework. As payment, Sora helped dress and treat Riku's cuts. Sora gently ran his fingers down the glass cut. He gently wrapped his arms around Riku's waist and hugged him from behind. Riku just sat there and almost cried himself as he felt salty, warm tears hit his back.

Around 10, Sora yawned and laid down on the bed. Riku glanced over at Sora's sleeping form. Sora's hair fell gently spread out on the pillow, his chest rising slowly up and down, his beautiful blue eyes hidden by his eyelids that fluttered. Riku put away the book he was reading, turned off the lights, and climbed painfully into the bed behind Sora. He wrapped a protective arm over Sora's waist and pulled them closer together.

The next morning

Roxas woke up, yawning sleepily. He trudged over to Sora's bedroom, sneaking in to steal some clothes for school. He glanced, out of habit, over to Sora's bed to find Riku and Sora snuggling with each other. He smiled and whipped out his camera. What better time to have some blackmail? Besides he could always sell them on yaoi internet sites.

After grabbing the clothes and taking his pictures, he crept back to his own room and changed. He walked into the bathroom messing with his hair for a good 30 minutes. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Syra was currently squealing on the phone with some other mother about some new show or something. Roxas walked to the stove where Syra's bacon was burning because it was ignored. Roxas dumped the burnt bacon in the trash and opened a new pack, cooking it properly before starting on some waffles.

Syra finally ended her conversation when Riku and Sora walked downstairs. She huffed and looked at Riku's ragged appearance.

"I swear, Riku…I don't know how you get here but every morning, you come down the stairs. I think I'll be lonely when you go off to college."

Roxas served the waffles and bacon before hurrying back upstairs to pack his books. He heard two honks and walked back downstairs, kissing his mom goodbye and then getting into the van that Leon drove everyday.

Roxas stared out the window the whole ride there, thinking about a certain red head and the upcoming play. He stayed silent as he walked into his first period and sat at his usual seat. He groaned as Axel ran in late again. Once again, Axel sat down next to Roxas and smiled brightly.

"What's happening, Rox?"

"It's Roxas."

"Oh-kay…What's happening, Rox-ass."

Axel pouted slightly when he didn't get any reaction out of the blond except a sigh. He turned to glance at the front of the room but stopped when his eyes landed on a new face.

"DEMYX!"

"AXEL!" The new face cried happily before pouncing on Axel, hugging and laughing.

The new face had a blond hair that spiked slightly, bluish-green eyes that sparkled almost like water, and a goofy smile. Demyx sat down next to Axel and they instantly started chatting.

"Dem, what are you doing here?"

"Well, my mom got a new job here…I didn't know that you moved here."

"Hey wait, if you're here, does that mean that Zex is also here?"

"Yep…he's in Biology right now…now then, who is this?" Demyx said nodding towards the glowering Roxas.

"Oh, Dem meet Rox. Rox this is Dem."

"Wow, Ax…I didn't know that you could make friends without our help…sniff I'm so proud of you," Demyx faked wiping a tear away from his eyes before turning to Roxas. "Sorry about this big lug," Demyx said pointing to Axel, "on the inside he's really just a little kitten."

"What! Don't believe him, Roxy…He's just mad cause he hasn't seen Zex in five mintutes….You shouldn't act so weird when you're not with him, Dem…people talk," Axel said laughing.

"Hey…We aren't that way…yet," Dem said laughing.

Roxas watched in horror as the two joked back and forth. He was kind of jealous of Demyx. Axel looked at Demyx in a way that he didn't towards Roxas. Before Roxas could think anymore, class was called to order by Xemnas.

"Alright little kiddies…today we're just going to work on the play…Leno and Taike will work with our two stars while others will work on costumes and backgrounds."

Leno and Taike walked up to the table that Demyx, Axel, and Roxas were sitting at.

"Ok, let's get started….here's a copy of the script…be sure to start memorizing your lines…Today we're just going to-"

"no" Roxas said firmly.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean…I don't want to be some frilly prince that is going to rescue some guy dressed in a princess outfit."

Leno and Taike sighed and turned to each other whispering. They both nodded and turned back to Roxas.

"Alright, Roxas….we'll make a deal…you don't want to be prince, right?"

Roxas nodded firmly.

"ok then…you don't have to be the prince."

Roxas smiled and sighed simultaneously.

"…you get to be the princess."

Roxas froze, eyes going wide, mouth opening and closing a few times but no words coming out. Axel smiled, gleefully, and waved a hand in front of Roxas' face a few time giggling. Axel then lost interest and turned to Leno and Taike.

"So then I'm off the hook, right?"

"Nope…since Roxas is going to be the princess….you are gonna be the prince."

Axel paused, thinking for a while, "So….I don't have to dress as a girl?"

Leno and Taike nodded.

"Cool."

Leno and Taike handed out the correct scripts to each person. Roxas finally snapped out of his stupor and started screaming at Leno and Taike.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO BE THE PRINCESS? I DON'T WANT TO DRESS LIKE A GIRL. THAT'S EVEN WORSE THAN DRESSING AS A FRILLY GIRLY-BOY PRINCE."

Axel sighed and put his hand over Roxas' mouth. "Jeez, Roxy…there's nothing wrong with being a girl. Come on….humor us and be the princess…without you, we can't have a successful play. Puhlease, Roxy?" Axel put on his best puppy eyes.

Roxas sighed before nodding sullenly. Leno and Taike high-fived and flipped the scripts to one scene.

"Alright for today we'll start with the first time you two meet."

Roxas read over the script before beginning.

"oh dear…why must these apples be kept so high in the trees?"

Roxas pretended to reach for something up high. He then pretended to lose his balance and fall down. Axel gracefully reached out for Roxas and swept him off his feet, holding him bridal style.

"hmm…What have I caught now?"

Roxas blushed looking up at Axel a while before he realized that it was his turn to say his line.

"uh…I'm Aurora."

"hehe…nice to meet you, Aurora…my name is-"

Axel pretended to be knocked into by his horse. He laid Roxas on the ground, gently before acting like he fell over him with his arms on each side of Roxas' body. Roxas blushed madly. Axel smirked triumphantly.

Axel waited a few more seconds staring at Roxas. Roxas stared back, getting lost in the green eyes. Roxas then remembered his script and squealed like a girl and pretended to hit Axel in the face. Axel rolled off Roxas and clung to his cheek like he had actually been hit. Roxas scrambled to his feet and acted flustered. Axel also scrambled to his feet.

"uh….Aurora…I'm sorry…I really didn't mean to…you know…fall on you like that…" Axel acted like he was guilty perfectly.

Roxas squealed again and started stomping off in the opposite direction. Axel ran to him and grabbed his arm holding him back.

"Please wait…I'm sorry…I'll give you a ride to your house as an 'I'm sorry' gift."

Roxas sighed dramatically before turning to face Axel.

"I'm sorry but I just can't…it wouldn't be fair."

Roxas pulled his arm out of Axel's grip and ran away dramatically. Axel sighed and looked sad, before perking up and looking towards Demyx, Taike, and Leno.

"So how'd we do?"

Roxas turned around to see that they had a crowd. It seemed like everyone in the classroom had stopped whatever they were doing to watch the performance. They all sat with their mouths open, speechless.

Finally, Demyx snapped out of it and tackled Roxas and Axel.

"I love you guys…why didn't you tell us that you were that good of actors?"

The class also snapped out of it and yelled out their agreement.

Roxas laughed nervously. Axel however was posing for people acting like he was one of those models on a magazine front page. The bell rang and they all left the room. Axel walked by Roxas and messed with his hair, saying, "Congrats, squirt." Roxas smiled and followed him out of the room.

* * *

AHHHHH!! i'm sorry for not updating in forever!! yay i introduced Zexion and Demyx...and i'm sorry about the ages thing: in the first chapter i said that Riku's mother died when he was four but in this chapter i changed it to seven...and i'm also sorry but i couldn't think of a really good scene for Axel and Roxas to act out so i pretty much wrote random crap...i'll try and make the actual play funnier.

oh and their was sooooooo much angst in the beginning of the story...sorry but i had to have some kind of plot for this story...the next chapter will be better cause it's gonna be about Riku, Sora, and Seifer. and i'll probably add on the lunch period with Dem, Zex, Ax, Rox, sora, and Riku...IT'S GONNA BE CRAZY!!

i would also like to thank **Katherine** for reviewing...and **Autumnlove113**...you guys were the inspiration for me to write the next chapter of this story...i've been kinda busy finishing the Fox's Den story and starting another one...so go ahead and check out my other fics and tell me if you like them...please R&R!! until next time, IR7


End file.
